<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wandering With Bucky by kat5eye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985500">Wandering With Bucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat5eye/pseuds/kat5eye'>kat5eye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Misses Steve, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Reconnaissance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat5eye/pseuds/kat5eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes on a reconnaissance mission with a woman he works with and things go pretty well … until they run into a slight bump in the alley</p><p>*****</p><p>“Have I not interpreted your signals correctly?” he asked gently.</p><p>She blushed, looked down, and nervously said, “Um. Yes, you interpreted them correctly. I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to …” She stopped, unsure how to continue. Taking a deep breath, she sighed heavily, then forced herself to look up into Bucky’s eyes. “You’re very kind, and fun to be with, and I do find you very attractive, which kinda made it easier to pretend we were dating. And hanging out with you today has um … made me wet with desire for you. But this” bringing her hand back down, brushing her fingertips over his arousal through his jeans, “is meant for Steve. You love him. He deserves all of you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wandering With Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had met the woman about a year or so ago when he started working with the company. He only knew her socially as part of the group he and Steve worked with. She was easy enough to chat with and kept the conversation light. She never pressed him with questions of a personal nature, except maybe asking when his birthday was for the office calendar.</p><p>She was mildly attractive. Dark brown, wavy hair with auburn highlights. Her eyes, which he thought were her best feature, had long, dark lashes and her irises were grey with a gold ring around the pupil. He also noticed they seemed to change color depending on what she wore. Greenish when she wore green, bluish when she wore blue, and almost a dark blue when she wore navy. Her eyes smiled, crinkling at the edges, when she smiled. Her smile was nice, too. Honest and open, yet shy. Raspberry lips that framed her slightly crooked teeth. She never wore makeup, except on special occasions, and even then, it was lightly applied to accentuate her features. No need to cover up those cute freckles sprinkled on her face.</p><p>Today, he spent the day with her on a reconnaissance mission. To avoid suspicion, they acted as a couple out on a romantic getaway.  There was a great deal of hand-holding and laughing at stupid puns as they wandered around the beautiful european city enjoying the sights.</p><p>After a late dinner, they started walking back to the hotel and they chatted about their day: The street performers they saw (one was a wonderful string quartet), the food they ate, the beautiful fountains in the squares, the art they saw at the museum. Bucky had enjoyed being with her. Even though they had been "working", it felt almost like a real date.</p><p>The conversation trailed off and they continued to walk side by side in comfortable silence. Smiling to himself as he reminisced about their day's adventures, Bucky absentmindedly reached over and took her hand in his as they walked. She moved her fingers to slot them with his.</p><p>Bucky glanced down at their entwined fingers. A more intimate gesture than he would have been expecting while "on the job". Perhaps she was just trying to make sure their cover looked more realistic?</p><p>Then she leaned against his side and lay her head on his shoulder as they continued their stroll.</p><p>Bucky swallowed thickly as he suddenly started to feel aroused by the closeness. He felt his heart start beating faster in his chest.</p><p>They were almost to the hotel when Bucky decided to quickly duck into a side alley, pulling her along with him. She was startled by this sudden change in course and practically slammed into his chest when he came to a sudden stop and turned to face her. They were almost nose to nose, breath intermingling as they panted from the short jaunt; so close, she could feel his obvious arousal against her inner thigh. Her eyes widened.</p><p>The hand not holding his came up to rest on his chest by his shoulder as she was trying to steady herself and slightly push away. She looked away, unable to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Have I not interpreted your signals correctly?” he asked gently.</p><p>She blushed, looked down, and nervously said, “Um. Yes, you interpreted them correctly. I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to …” She stopped, unsure how to continue. Taking a deep breath, she sighed heavily, then forced herself to look up into Bucky’s eyes. “You’re very kind, and fun to be with, and I do find you very attractive, which kinda made it easier to pretend we were dating. And hanging out with you today has um … made me wet with desire for you. But this” bringing her hand back down, brushing her fingertips over his arousal through his jeans, “is meant for Steve. You love him. He deserves all of you.”</p><p>Before she could lose her nerve, she continued. “If we were to continue with this, it would just be a temporary release. It would feel good in the moment, but it would be meaningless. And possibly ruin whatever friendship we may have before it’s even started. I do want to get to know you; to understand more about you; to have us build trust in each other. But this kind of intimacy from you is for Steve alone. He is yours. You are his. I do not wish to interfere with that.”</p><p>Bucky was not sure how to respond to that. He, too, felt a desire for her in that moment. But, she was right. It was a heat-of-the moment thing and, as she had reminded him, he was in love with Steve.</p><p>He released her hand and stepped back a little, clearing his throat. “Yeah, um. You’re right. I love Steve. We basically grew up together. He knows me inside and out and that’s not a relationship I can toss aside lightly.”</p><p>“I mean, <em>obviously</em>” using a vague, open-handed gesture toward his nether regions, “you know I’m attracted to you as well. And this would be <em>really </em>embarrassing if I knew you didn’t feel the same. And, yeah, it would be nice to get to know you a little better, too.” He smiled shyly at her.</p><p>"I kinda wish Steve was here right now, you know? I miss him.”</p><p>“Well, we head back home tomorrow. You can tackle him when you get home.” She winked at him playfully.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks. I’ll definitely plan on doing something like that.” He huffed out a short, nervous laugh and smiled.</p><p>“So, what now?” she asked.</p><p>“How abooout …” Bucky held his elbow out for her to take. “We go up to “our” room, since we still have this pretense we have to keep up, and watch something silly on TV? I don’t mind sleeping on the floor. I’m used to it.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I forgot the company booked us a room together. Steve must be going <em>insane </em>wondering what we might be getting up to! You’ll have to call him when we get back to the room to help ease his mind a bit. And you don’t have to sleep on the floor. It’s a king-size bed. We can put a bunch of pillows between us or something. Fair warning, though. I snore.”</p><p>“You snore, huh? Well that lowers you down a notch on the attractiveness scale!” She punched him in the arm. “Ow! Actually, Steve snores a little and I kinda find it comforting in a way. He used to have asthma really bad and it always scared the hell out of me when he would start wheezing, or even worse, stop breathing altogether. So, if he’s snoring, at least I know he’s still breathing. Yeah, I’ll have to call him when we get back to the room. We could do a video chat, if you’d like to join in?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’d be nice to talk to him for a little bit. Then I’ll bow out to go take a nice looooong shower and leave you two alone for some phone sex!” She nudged him in the ribs playfully.</p><p>He glared at her but couldn’t hold it and then smirked, “I don’t think you’d be able to take a long enough shower. Wouldn’t want you to walk in on something you don’t want to see.” He winked.</p><p>She looked at him, wide-eyed, mouth agape.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I miss him, but I think I can hold off until I see him in person tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>